Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for cloud computing or virtualized severs, and more particularly to systems and methods for cloud computing services for use with client devices having memory cards, and the like.
Discussion of the Background
In recent years, cloud computing systems and methods have been employed for the provisioning of dynamically scalable and often virtualized computing resources that can be allocated as a service over a data communication network, such as the Internet, and the like. Such cloud computing systems and methods can be configured for Software as a Service (SaaS), Platform as a Service (PaaS), Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS), and the like, services, which can fall under the umbrella of cloud computing.
However, even with such cloud computing systems and methods, there is still a need for cloud computing services that can be used with client devices having memory cards for providing robustness and efficiency to such cloud computing systems and methods.